Present invention relates to a multi-eye image sensing, recording and reproduction apparatus, which obtains a plurality of images with parallax using a plurality of image sensing means and, more particularly to an image-signal converting apparatus for converting images for stereoscopic vision into predetermined format signals, a display device for displaying images for stereoscopic vision, and a multi-eye image recording and reproduction apparatus for recording and reproducing images for stereoscopic vision.
As the first example of stereoscopic image recording apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-283792 has introduced, a construction that performs thinning of an image for the right eye (hereinafter referred to as "right image") and an image for the left eye (hereinafter referred to as "left image") in line units in a vertical direction to 1/2, and combines the vertically-compressed 1/2 images for obtaining stereoscopic vision.
As the second example of stereoscopic image recording apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-245784 discloses, a construction that compresses the right image and the left image in a horizontal direction.
Generally, in television display, the resolution in a horizontal direction is higher than that in a vertical direction. Accordingly, the vertical compression as in the first example further degrades the vertical resolution. On the other hand, the horizontal compression as in the second example lowers the horizontal resolution. Both cases impair the balance between the vertical and horizontal resolutions of a television signal.